


Ghosts

by AngelynMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: There are many Ghosts that Haunt the First Order.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind pf self indulgent and also sort of a rewrite for the other Force Ghost Star Wars fic that I started and got bored with that I never finished but is posted on Ao3 so maybe one day it will speak to me.

Summary:

The First Order is full of Ghosts, no one sees them and if they do they pretend they don't.

FN-2187 sees Ghost in every hallway, some stay in certain ships and others wander from room to room, and still other will follow certain 'Troopers.

There is one such Ghost that follows Kylo Ren around, he always has this look of sadness, his eyes filled with tears that he does not allow to fall with each act that Kylo Ren does in the name of the Dark. Some days FN-2187 will see this man in the presence of two others, a man with a beard and a woman with wilting flowers threaded through her hair, they both try to console the man as he weeps but they never succeed, 'This is my fault.' the first man always says and neither of the others contradict him.

There are others that FN-2187 sees, a man with dark, fearfilled eyes and goggles on his head haunts transport ships, those ships never crash and never seem to pick up Rebellion transmissions though others in the area do.

At first FN-2187 doesn't recognize the two that sit in on his weapons training, the big man with dreadlocked hair and his weird eyed friend, but the second is a monk, a relic of by-gone days from before the Empire was created, FN-2187 likes the stories they pass back and forth, it's not like they know that FN-2187 can hear them.

And then there is a woman who wanders hand in hand with a man, FN-2187 likes the man's accent, it's a nice difference when everything is the same.

From them FN-2187 learns how to clean his blaster first and the quickest, from the Monk and his friend FN-2187 learns how to be swift and to use a staff as a weapon, practiced in secret during recreation.

And from the man in the Transport ships FN-2187 learns to be brave, he listens to the man whisper that he's the pilot, FN-2187 doesn't know what it means but he listens to the man tell his story to each ship full of 'Troopers and watches as none of them hear his story, FN-2187 wonders how much of the tale he tells is true, wonders if it's really possible for one person to be so brave but he never dares to ask.

Then comes the day that Fn-2187 gets to go on his first mission, he's excited, this is everything that he's been training for, for the Honor and Glory of the First Order.

But it is nothing like he expected, there is death and the Ghosts are all crying and yet none shout louder than the man that follows Kylo Ren.

FN-2187 can't help staring at the man as he shouts and screams at Kylo Ren, who does not appear to hear him, FN-2187 wonders how the he can ignore the man, he's so loud.

After Phasma chastises him for removing his helmet FN-2187 heads to submit his blaster for inspection as ordered, and then he sees the Pilot, not the one that Kylo Ren took prisoner but the one that FN-2187 has seen since he was young.

He looks sad, pained and horrorfied, and tears fall from his eyes as he hides his face while standing in the center of the 'Troopers going from ships to their bunks or on their regular duties.

'I'm the pilot.' FN-2187 can almost hear him say, except he's not speaking now.

FN-2187 sees the Monk and his friend walking towards him, 'I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.' FN-2187 can hear them say in unision, but they do not speak either as they stand with the Pilot.

The woman and her accented man join them and FN-2187 can hear her say 'I'm not used to anyone sticking around.' He can hear the man saying 'Welcome home.' in return.

The man that follows Kylo Ren stands apart from them with the man and the woman with wilting flowers, and FN-2187 can hear him say, 'This is my fault.'

It is that moment, seeing them all together, all of them leaking sadness and pain, that FN-2187 makes up his mind.

His helmet firmly in place and his blaster in hand FN-2187 goes to save a pilot of his own and hopes that he can be brave like the Ghosts that Haunt the First Order.

\----

The Pilot follows them when he and the Resistance Pilot head to a Tie Fighter, he's saying things as FN-2187 sits in the co-pilot seat and FN-2187 follows each direction and ignores the surprised eyes that are suddenly looking at him, but the man does not say anything about it, just continues directing him as Poe shouts directions, as Poe gives him a new name.

'It suits you, Finn.' The Pilot tells him as they fight their way back to Jakku.

And then they are crashing and Finn doesn't realize that the Pilot curls around him protectivly as they hit Jakku's sand with a sudden stop.

The Pilot is silent as they wander through the desert, his friends joining him and staring at Finn as if he's Luke Skywalker himself, or perhaps even Princess Leia or Darth Vader.

It is a little surprising that the man that follows Kylo Ren is following him now, telling him ways to stay cool in his dark undersuit, it makes Finn want to ask questions but he does not have the strength to voice them.

\------

Rey is the greatest and Finn might fall a little in love with her if his heart hadn't been captureed by a foolish Resistance Pilot that had seen right through his rescue plot with a grin and bright eyes and the words 'You need a Pilot.' And Finn had needed a pilot, or rather one specific pilot that was now lost to desert sand.

Meeting Han Solo was a bit of a disappointment, Finn hadn't even realized he had said that out loud until Kylo Ren's Ghost had let out a laugh, something that Finn had never heard from any of his Ghosts, and Finn wondered briefly when they had become his Ghosts, when they followed him from the First Order or before?

Finn tried to ignore the disappointment from the Ghosts as he made plans to go to the Outer Rim, they didn't understand, Finn wasn't brave, he wasn't hero, he wasn't Luke Skywalker, he wasn't Han Solo, and he certainly wasn't Princess Leia.

But somehow, holding a Lightsaber in his hand felt right, and he listened to the man with a beard tell him to move this way or that but he was speaking too fast and Finn knew that he would not be winning this fight, and he was glad when Han appeared to save him, Kylo Ren's Ghost huffing and crossing his arms calling rights to guide Finn's next fight.

Finn honestly hoped he never had to fight again, not with the Lightsaber anyway, give him a blaster any day.

Seeing Kylo Ren take Rey hurt, terrified him more than reconditioning, he knew that she was in danger and Finn wanted to save her.

\----

Discovering that Poe was alive made something in Finn's chest release, it was almost like he'd been takiing half breaths before and now could take a whole one and Finn felt safe when Poe threw his arms around him.

Telling Princess Leia, no, she was no longer a Princess, she was a General now, about StarKiller base was easy, deciding to go with them was not much harder, he had to save Rey, even if it was the last thing he did, at least he could say he had tried.

As the base scrambled to get ready Finn found himself standing alone by the Millennium Falcon.

He turned when he saw blue out of the corner of his eye, the Ghosts standing behind him.

"I'm not brave like you guys, I'm afraid. I'm not the Pilot." Finn whispered looking at the man with Goggles.

'I was afraid too, all of us were.' The man said with a gentle smile.

The Monk nodded, 'The Force is with you, You are one with the Force.'

"I'm not a Jedi." Finn said.

'The Force does not care if you are a Jedi, it is strong with you, as it is strong with my children, as it was strong with me.' Kylo Ren's Ghost told Finn.

'It is okay to be afraid, Finn.' The woman with flowers said softly, 'Being afraid does not mean you are not brave.'

'It means you are.' The other woman said.

'You cannot be brave if you have no fear.' The man with a beard told him softly, 'Fear only becomes a problem if you let it consume you.'

'I would know that first hand.' Kylo Ren's Ghost said with a pained smile, the woman with flowers and the bearded man both reaching out to him, 'Finish what I started, Finn, bring Ben home.'

Finn opened his mouth to ask who Ben was when Han walked over.

"Ready for this, Kid?" Han asked.

Finn's eyes flickered to the Ghosts and then to Han and he nodded.

He could be brave, he had enough fear for it.

\-------

Hearing Han shout 'Ben.' at Kylo Ren made Finn's heart drop, how could he bring Kylo Ren anywhere.

Watching Han fall after Kylo Ren killed him made Finn wonder if he even wanted to.

Holding The blue Lightsaber in his hand once again felt right.

"That saber belongs to me." Kylo Ren growled out.

And Finn could challenge him, could dare him to take it but the Ghost man that had followered Kylo Ren for years was shaking his head, looking extremly disappointed in the other man.

"No, it doesn't." Finn said softly, "It belongs to a Jedi and you are no Jedi."

Finn's Ghosts smiled and the man standing next to Kylo Ren looked shocked and then he smiled and nodded.

'So, it does, and it's found one.' The man said.

And all Finn had to do was follow directions until Rey woke up, surely that was who the man meant and while Finn might have some practice with a staff, as much as one can learn alone without proper guidence, it was nothing compared to a lightsaber battle and Kylo Ren had had years to practice, years to learn and Finn just had a Ghost telling him how to fight.

It still shocked him when Kylo Ren sent the Lightsaber flying and sliced a line across his back.

Finn saw the Lightsaber land and felt the world fading away, could hear the shouts of his Ghosts yelling though he couldn't make out what they were saying but the only thought in his head was that Kylo Ren had ruined Poe's jacket before the world went away, and a small hope that Rey would be safe.

\-------

Waking up was a surprise, one that Finn was not entirely happy with since his body hurt.

'Hush, you're safe.' A woman's voice said softly, an echo of what might have been hands petting his hair, he remembered this voice, it was the voice of his mother, one of the only things that Reconditioning had never been able to completely steal. Finn could not remember what she looked like, what she had named him or if she had really sold him to the FirstOrder but he remembered this, her hand petting his hair, her voice whispering that he was safe and he still remembered his Father's voice singing songs in a deep voice as he held him in his arms when Finn had had nightmares long before the First Order had taken him away, his father hadn't been there, Finn remembered, he'd been away because his Sister had asked a favor.

Finn frowned as he blinked awake.

His eyes met the Ghost woman whose hair was filled with flowers that were no longer wilting, her eyes were soft and her hand was in his hair and Finn felt a stab of pain because this was not his mother, and he had hoped that maybe he might see her, to learn her face at last.

'You're awake.' The woman smiled, 'The others will be so pleased.'

"What happened?" Finn asked, not noticing a doctor looking up, startled at his voice.

'You should rest, everything else can wait.' The woman told him gently, rising as if to leave.

Finn's hand reached out, despite the pain it caused to latch onto her wrist, unaware that it made her visable, though the doctor had left to tell the General that Finn was awake.

"No. Tell me." Finn demanded, "Start with your name and why you followed Kylo Ren."

The woman stared at him, her eyes flickering over to the man that had followed Kylo Ren for as long as Finn had been able to see him. She sat next to Finn on the bed, her hand reaching out to hold Finn's as he let go of her wrist, her form flicking for a moment when they disconnected.

The man came to sit on Finn's other side, the rest of his Ghosts coming close, each of them settling a hand on Finn to become visable.

'My name was Padme, I am the mother of Luke and Leia.' The woman with flowers said softly, 'Ben is my grandson.'

'And mine.' Kylo Ren's Ghost said.

"That's why you wanted me to bring him back, can he even be brought back since he killed Han?" Finn asked.

'It's possible.' The bearded man said softly.

The group turned to frown at him where he stood holding Finn's ankle.

'Seriously, Anakin there killed a whole Creche of children and he was still able to come back to the Lightside.' The bearded man said gestering at Kylo Ren's ghost.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Obi-Wan.' The man said.

'If you hadn't killed me your son might have been more willing to listen.' Obi-Wan said.

'Really, you're going to bring that into this, when are you going to let it go?' Anakin whined.

'Never, you killed me, Anakin!' Obi-Wan shouted.

Padme raised her hand, 'You killed me too.'

'Really, Padme?' Anakin asked.

'You also killed us.' The Pilot said, 'Indirectly but still, Master Vader.'

Finn looked at him, "You are Darth Vader?"

'Was Darth Vader.' Anakin said with a pout, 'I got better.'

"Can one of you slap him for me? I don't think it will work if I do it." Finn asked.

Obi-Wan did so immediatly.

'Eager much?' Anakin asked as he rubbed his head.

'Aw, I wanted to slap him.' The man with an accent whined.

'Next time, Cassian.' The woman next to him promised, 'I'm Jyn Erso, my Father created the Death Star and we all got the plans to destroy it to the Rebellion.'

'To Leia.' Anakin interjected.

'Bodhi was the Pilot, he made sure that they knew there was a way to destroy the Death Star.' Cassian smiled at the man who blushed.

'Yes, well, you all helped, we would not have been able to transmit it at all without Baze and Chirrut.' Bodhi said, nervously.

'We were a good team.' Baze said as the Monk leaned against him.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing in the First Order." Finn pointed out.

'We couldn't just abandon the Galaxy.' Padme said.

'I could.' Anakin disagreed.

Obi-Wan hit him again.

'Ow, fine, geesh.'

Finn stared, "How did the Empire get anything done?"

'To be fair I was a lot more serious while I was with the Empire, Padme and Obi-Wan bring out the Better half of me.' Anakin said.

"This is the Better half?" Finn asked.

'Hey.' Anakin whined as the rest laughed at him.

A door opened and the Ghosts each released their hold on Finn except for Anakin.

'Leia.' Anakin said as he stood to face his daughter.

"You!" Leia shouted angrily, something went flying towards him and fell through him.

'That was pointless.' Anakin said, 'Ow! Why did you do that?' Anakin glared at Cassian who had hit him.

"To be fair Jyn did promise he could." Finn pointed out, "And all things considered you kind of deserved it."

'Kind of?' Obi-Wan asked.

'You led my son to the Dark Side!" Leia shouted.

'I did not!' Anakin said.

'For once he's telling the truth.' Obi-Wan agreed.

'You know she can't hear you right?' Padme asked him.

'Really, why can she see Anakin then?' Obi-Wan asked.

'He's touching the Force Child.' Chirrut said with a hum.

'Force, I hate dealing with Skywalkers.' Obi-Wan said as he set his hand back on Finn's ankle.

"I'm not a Skywalker." Finn said.

"But you are strong with the Force." Luke said as he took a seat near Finn's bed while Leia continued to yell at her father, "Hello, Obi-Wan."

'I'm still mad at you.' Obi-Wan said with a glare.

Finn was just staring at Luke, "This is gonna sound weird but could you sing for me?"

Luke frowned but sang a small lullaby and Finn felt tears fill his eyes because that was the same voice that echoed in his dreams, that calmed him to sleep, that resisted the First Order's Reconditioning.

"What?" Luke asked as he frowend at Finn.

"It's nothing, just sillyness on my part." Finn told him, he couldn't be a Skywalker, he didn't deserve it with what he had done, what he had helped do, and what he had failed to do, he had failed to bring Ben back.

Obi-Wan stared at him but it was Jyn's hand on his shoulder that made Finn look up at her.

'I waited so long for my family, I forgot that families are just as easily remade with new people.' Jyn said softly, looking at her people, 'I found my family, you can too.'

"I..., " Finn said.

'Aw, Jyn, we love you too!' Cassian shouted and threw his arms around her as the rest did, becoming visable as Jyn toppled into Finn's lap.

"I'm glad you aren't solid." Finn said as he stared at them as they detangled themselves.

The door slammed open suddenly and banged against the wall, "I heard Finn was awake!" Poe yelled, panting, interrupting Leia's shouting match.

"Poe!" Finn shouted, happily as he sat up.

"Whoa, there." Luke said as he reached to help, freezing when his hand met Finn's skin.

Poe threw his arms around Finn and hugged him tight as Rey hovered, Finn reaching out to pull her in as Luke stepped away from Finn.

"How are feeling?" Poe asked.

"Alive, I was kind of worried there for a moment you know." Finn grinned at his two people.

"So were we, but we got you back and then I had to go kidnap Luke and bring him home." Rey said happily, "I had to tie him up and throw him in the cargo bay, when he wasn't stuffed in the smuggler's hold."

Finn snorted, "I'll bet he deserved that."

Obi-Wan laughed, 'Running from your problems seems to be genetic.' 

Poe's eyes widened, "You're Obi-Wan!" Poe's eyes drifted over to the rest of the Ghoats and he le tout a high squeel at the sight of Bodhi, "You're the Pilot! The Pilot who made it possible to destroy the Death Star, You're the Pilot, oh Force you're the Pilot!"

Bodhi blushed, 'Yes, I'm the Pilot.'

"Is he a big deal?" Finn asked, "Because I don't know how much of the story he told is true."

"You...?" Poe paused to take a few breaths.

'I was a better pilot than he was.' Anakin whined.

Finn looked over at him as Leia opened her mouth but Finn spoke first.

"People that kill children and the people they love don't get fans." Finn told him with a frown.

Anakin opened his mouth to argue, found he couldn't and pouted as he said, 'Fair enough, I don't even want the one I have.'

Rey frowned confused.

"Kylo Ren, that's Darth Vader before he was Darth Vader, or after? I don't know, they're dead though." Finn explained, "Also the Father of Luke Skywalker and General Organa."

"Oh, cool. Do you want to join me in Lightsaber training? You probably have some potential." Rey asked.

"Yeah, well, Obi-Wan and Anakin aren't very good with directions." Finn said.

'It's been a while, and Anakin never was a good student.' Obi-Wan told them.

'Hey! I was so.' Anakin said.

'No, you weren't.' Padme said, 'You weren't even good at keeping our marriage a secret.'

'That's true, the amount of Laws I broke trying to keep the Jedi from discovering your so called secret marriage...' Obi-Wan muttered.

'You...' Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, 'Why would you do that?'

'I love you, Anakin and Padme made you happy, of course I kept you safe.' Obi-wan said with a confused frown, 'It was that reason I protected your children for eighteen years and let you kill me because there was no way I could kill you, even if the Galaxy might have been better for it.'

'Obi-Wan.' Anakin said softly ans reached out to hold Obi-Wan's face.

'Finally.' Chirrut said, 'You all owe me a thousand credits.'

'Damn, I really thought it would never happen.' Padme pouted.

'Really, Padme?' Anakin asked.

'It was very obvious.' Padme shrugged.

"Anyway, I would love Finn to join us for Lightsaber training." Luke interrupted, "Also, we need a Paternity test." Luke directed to the doctor, "I have a suspision that Finn might be the child that was stolen from my wife years ago."

Finn stiffened, "Uh...."

"Kid, it's okay but it's better to know for sure, even if you don't want anything to do with me, I deserve it." Luke said.

"I just, you derserve a better son then a former 'Trooper." Finn said looking down at his lap, only looking up when Poe and Rey took his hands.

"You chose to leave the First Order, you didn't chose to join them, you'd be a good son, one I'd be proud to have." Luke smiled.

"And I'd definatly be a proud Aunt." Leia interjected, "You chose, Finn, you chose to do good, that's more than most would do, so many people just pretend nothing is happening."

'It's not a problem if you don't look up.' Jyn said softly, making everyone look at her, she smiled sadly, 'I was one of them once.'

"What are we going to do about Kylo Ren though?" Finn asked.

They all looked at one another and worked on a plan, even if they had to lock him up for the rest of his life they were going to bring Ben home.

\--------

A/n: Guess who watched Rogue One and the The Force Awakens again.

I have not recently watched the Last Jedi, Didn't really like it and I haven't watched the Rise of Skywalker, It's on my to-do list.

But I'm Also so not a fan of Rey/Kylo Ren as a couple, because it just screams with the potential for abuse and I am not down with that, Kylo Ren kidnaps Rey, knocks her out, invades her mind and literally tells her that he can take what he wants from her, and that's just in the first movie, none of that is a good base for a potential romantic relationship, the only way to make this a kinda okay pairing is to make it where Kylo Ren was being mind controlled by the Surpreme Leader the entire time and give him an entirely new personality.

That is, However, merely my opinion and yours can differ, whatever floats your boat but please do not spam my comments about it, I don't want people arguing about it in the comments, we're all here for fun and not to hurt one another. 

Please do not make me turn on Comment Moderation or delete your comments, because I don't like to but I will.

Stay safe and have fun.


End file.
